


Undercover

by Lexigent



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, due South
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's first week at the 2-7: Crack edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Stanley took the assignment at the 2-7 without so much as a second thought. Be nice to be someone else for a while, cause being Stanley Kowalski, the guy with the ridiculous name and the messed-up divorce, really wasn’t so hot.

He flashed himself a grin in the mirror on his first morning going in. Nice suit, bit of stubble, shoulder holster—good to go. Except—should have got a haircut. Bit of gel’d fix that though.

He read case files and had briefings all day every day for a week, but he answered to the name “Ray Vecchio” from the word go. True, it was a shame the hottest chick in the place was his—Vecchio’s—sister, but okay, there had to be a catch somewhere.

By the end of the first week, he’d met his partner, a Mountie, who was most _definitely_ unhinged, and that was saying something given Ray’s own standards. But right now, in the back seat of Ray’s car, after sharing pizza and beer after their first day working together (and man that _had_ been one hell of a day), that wasn’t important.

Not as important, anyway, as the decision between staying in the back seat of an _amazing_ car like horny teenagers or taking things to his apartment—the “your place or mine” question being settled because Ray’s apartment building was the one of the two that was still standing.

Yeah, being Ray Vecchio could beat being Stanley Kowalski, no sweat.  



End file.
